Host Club! On Ice
by HellButterfly10
Summary: [There is going to be fluff only, and I have changed the ages of Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri is now 15 and Viktor is now 16] Viktor and Yuri, two wealthy professional decide to go to Ouran Academy, from applying for a scholarship. As they are placed in the same classes as most of the Host club. Lets pray for Haruhi and Yuri, as Tamaki and Viktor get to know each other.
1. Yuri! At Ouran (New School) - Part 1

**Yuri! At Ouran - Chapter 1**

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V**_

A school bell rings, but the halls of the prestigious elite school, Ouran Academy, were already empty, being 9am on a Monday morning, school had just started and everyone was already in class….well almost everyone.

Down at the reception desk at the office stood two new students, they seemed like complete opposites. One was smiley and happy and very excitable, while the other was calmer, and quieter and nervous.

The louder one, was older but not by much. To others he may look weird, being the age of 16 but adoring silver hair on his head and blue-green eyes, he acted like a small child, finding everything amazing.

The other one, was much quieter and just watched the older male in adoration, looking at him as if he was someone he looked up to. This male wore a mop of black hair on his head, with plain brown eyes, hidden behind thick blue framed glasses.

The two seemed to be alone at reception waiting for the office workers to print off their timetables for their classes.

"Isn't this amazing Yuri! Ouran Academy! I knew your hardwork would pay off little one!" The silver haired man said loudly in a Russian accent, he laughed at the black haired boy and spun around in a circle, his arms wide open for no reason as he spun around the reception.

The black haired male just smiled slightly and shook his head "you done most of the work Viktor" the shyer male said softly. The two bickered slightly and joked around for several minutes before a woman came from the office in the back of reception, holding two pieces of paper. The woman looked strict, her black hair pulled up into a tight bun on her head, a frown on her face, wearing a suit and black framed glasses, even her voice was cold and harsh.

"Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov" she said strictly and looked at the two with barely hidden disgust on her face, eyeing up the clothes they wore.

She held out their timetables to them before stating in a strict tone again "Mr Katsuki class A1 and Mr Nikiforov class A2, both of you are here for your academics and your athletic skills" she said and snorted slightly and went straight back into the back office. The two new students exchanged a look of confusion and used the signs to get to their respected class, the two waved each other goodbye before knocking and entering their classes.

 _ **Viktor's P.O.V**_

I walked with Yuri down to our new classroom, I always wanted the best for Yuri and I wanted us to be together in the same school, so I made my little piggy take the entrance exam, he was scared, like he usually is before a competition, scared and nervous, but he done it, and passed. I smiled happily and wanted to skip down the hall but Yuri would not like that, so I held in that excitement….I'll do that later when Yuri isn't around. Soon though my train of thought changed as I stood in front of the classroom door and smiled at Yuri waving slightly from across the hall, to encourage him to go into the class, which thankfully he did after after a minute of encouragement, I watched him slowly knock on the door before walking into the classroom, the door closing silently behind him.

I sigh happily and knock on my classroom door "class A1" I said happily and walked inside confidently and happily, I walked up to the teacher and told her that I was the new student. The teacher smiled a sweet smile and clapped slightly.

"Attention everyone, this is Viktor Nik- Tamaki Suoh pay attention!" her kind voice suddenly changed to a strict demanding voice, but the smile on my face didn't falter. A blond jumped slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously "I apologise Ma'am, but may I say you're voice is just as sweet as a newly bloomed rose on a summers day" He said softly, all the girls in the classroom squealed and sighed in 'love' even the teacher sported a soft blush on her cheeks as she stuttered slightly

"O-okay mister S-Suoh, just don't talk over me again" She said softly, as the blond in the middle of the class nodded his head slightly. She sighed softly and shook her head, the blush barely visible on her face now.

"Everyone this is Viktor Nikiforov, a new scholar student joining our class from today onwards" The brown haired teacher explained, before the class erupted into yells of questions, well...the females of the class started yelling out questions. If this is happening to me, I feel sorry for Yuri having to handle this alone.

I smile and lean against the teachers desk slightly, crossing my arms casually, listening to the multiple questions being thrown in my direction, I raised my hand in a silencing gesture, soon the class fell silent.

"Class time is time for learning, da?, so if you have a question for me, I will happily try and answer them at break or lunch, don't be scared and just come up to me and talk, I don't bite" I said and smiled widely, closing my eyes as he smile.

I heard several loud squeals and opened my eyes, confusion in my eyes, I shrugged slightly and walked to the only empty seat in the class…..right behind the blond male, I just sat down smiling happily.

 _ **Yuri's P.O.V**_

As soon as the door closed behind me, the class went silent, all eyes were on me, I looked down at my feet and walked up to the teacher, she seemed nice, but always held a stern expression on her face. Her black hair tied up in a tight pony-tail, she sighed and nodded after I explained to her why I was here.

"Okay everyone, this is Yuri Katsuki, another scholar student, he will be joining us from today onwards" he explained and I blushed slightly 'why are all the eyes on me?' I asked himself, in my thoughts, but almost instantly I was pulled out of my train of thought, by the squeals of the many girled in his class, I looked down after I heard what they were squealing "HE'S BLUSHING!" I looked down to try and hide the darker forming blush, invading my cheeks.

Soon though the teacher had quietened down the class.

"Okay everyone, the class gets 3 questions and then it's back to learning, she explained and the class nodded. At first only 1 person had a hand up, and of course it was a female.

"What scholarship did you get to get accepted into our school?" she asked with a snobby voice. I couldn't help but stutter as I went to answer the question, a blush still on my face, but to not come across rude, I looked up.

"I was accepted into this school on two scholarships, academics and sports" Right after I said that, two people started laughing at me, I looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me! Look at you, I can see you getting in on academics" one person said before another picked up from where he left off.

"But sports? Seriously! You're so weak and scrawny, no way you got in with sports" I looked up and blinked a few times, twins….twins were saying I was a lier, I was about to talk when a girl in the boys uniform spoke up.

"Be quiet you two, you don't know him" he nodded at her in thanks before the twins protested.

" **But haruuuhiiiii!** " they whined before she looked at them with a stern gaze, they both smirked at each other, but stayed silent.

The teacher sighed softly and started speaking to the class but I wasn't really listening at the moment, still hurt by the twins accusations, I sighed and continued to look down at my shoes. I didn't come back to reality until I heard the teacher say my name, causing me to look up.

"Because of the long chat due to the question, the rest will have to happen in your own time, Mister Katsuki, please go and sit down in front of mister Hitachiin"

As she said that one of the orange haired twins stood up….oh yey….this is going to be fun….

I sighed and held the straps of my bag tightly in my hands, as I walked down the aisle to my seat, the class once again silent till I sat down, soon everything resumed to normal, the teacher teaching and the class listening and learning. I sighed softly and sat listening to the teacher, until my hair was pulled slightly and a voice whispered in my ear.

"I know you're lying, and I'll prove it...you are no way an athlete" as soon as he said that he was back to writing notes and doing work. Oh joy...this is going to be a fun year…. I thought slightly.

* * *

 _Hi everyone, I am sorry this is probably really bad or a bad layout but I have every used to publish a story before, this is my first time, so again sorry._

 _Anyway the next Chapter will involve Viktor expecting that something is wrong and bothering Yuri and them discovering the host club. Will Tamaki and Viktor get along, if they do...I feel sorry for Yuri and Haruhi._

 _Anyway, thats me for now, GoodBye!_


	2. Yuri! At Ouran (New School) - Part 2

**Yuri! At Ouran - Chapter 2 (Part 2)**

* * *

 _ **Yuri's P.O.V**_

I say quietly in class silently up to break, thankfully because I was new at this school I was aloud to get out early, at least up until I had got the bearings of the school, and know where the classes in this huge school were located. I grabbed my bag and walked quickly out the room before I could get questions thrown at me, or bullied more by the kid behind me, sadly though lucky was not on my side, as the boy also got to leave early for unknown reasons, I stopped outside of the class Viktor was in, waiting for him to emerge for the classroom.

The boy followed me, with his twin I'm guessing….they look almost identical and they are in the same class so I' just guessing that they are twins anyway, but the girl that also helped me before, what was her name…..Haruhi? I sighed softly and didn't look at them, keeping my focus on the door.

It felt like I was standing there forever just waiting for the door open, feeling the awkward and tense air coming for all four of us, just standing in the hall, silence being very loud in our ears, or at least the silence was being very loud in my ears.

Soon the silence was broken, but not by the classroom door opening, no, but by the sound of footsteps coming towards us from just further up the hall, we all turn our heads to see who it was, I had to crane my neck slightly, to see one of the people that joined the other three people. One of the people was small, roughly 4'10" in height, he had blond hair and brown eyes, while sporting a pink bunny rabbit with his uniform….weird...but I've seen weirder. The other male was much...MUCH taller than everyone gathered outside this room, he was around 6'4" from what I could tell anyway.

I soon looked away when I see the two look at me with wide eyes 'Looks like at least some people know who I am' I thought to myself and winced at the thought, people staring at me, whispering about me….oh god I'm going to start hyperventilating.

I was snapped out of my panicked thoughts when I heard the door open, I instantly looked up and yelled when I seen who it was "Viktor" I almost yelled loudly, I wanted to hug him so badly, I wanted to feel safe, but that was hard because of the eyes following my movements. I could hear one of the twins whispering about me

"He says he's a sports scholar but just look at him" The louder, confrontational twin said, the other twin just sighed saying nothing, the tall and small males also said nothing, they looked at each other, knowing in their eyes. I didn't notice was when Viktor let the classroom another two followed him out 'they must be a part of a club' I concluded in my head, not listening to what the other two said to the bullying twin, that is..if they even said anything in the first place.

"Let's go get something to eat Yuri!" Viktor said suddenly and attacked me in a giant bear hug, a giant crushing bear hug. I yelped softly, before relaxing into the hug, Viktor was the best...He always knew what I needed to relax and calm down. Before I could reply to my Russian best friend and coach, I heard a lot of squealing coming from behind us, I turned my head slightly to see where the noise was coming from, the classroom door had not yet closed….it was open...and Viktors full class could see us '….great….just great….' I thought to myself and pulled myself away from Viktors deadly bear hug, and looked down, I was about to say something to Viktor, when I was interrupted by one of the boys that left the class with Viktor….Blond hair, Violet eyes…'.weird' I think before thinking about Viktors white/silver hair, which was weirder.

"Ah! Such closeness! How caring! The two new students looking out for each other, when one is scared and nervous! So noble! No caring!" he continued to rant and i just looked at Viktor, He had that grin on his face, the grin that said 'Yes, well done' that unwavering smile….why couldn't I be more like Viktor.

I sigh softly and look at Viktor "Let's go eat" I said. Moments later Viktor had linked his arm with mine and started skipping away from the group dragging me along with him, while singing at the top of his voice.

"We're off to me the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" His Russian accent making it sound weird, but nice, I smiled and let myself be dragged along, but my crazy, hyper Russian friend.

Soon we were sat in the courtyard of the school, near a nice water fountain, I fished a small granola bar out of my bag, with an apple. As a professional figure skater I have to watch my weight and diet….because I do tend to have a struggle with my weight. As I ate, I could feel Viktors eyes looking into my very soul, He knew...something was wrong.

* * *

 _ **Viktor's P.O.V**_

The class went by pretty uneventful,, most of the things that we were getting taught currently, we had already learned at our old, public school. I sighed and lay back in my chair, resting my feet up on the desk, I began humming a small happy tune, a cheerful grin on my face like usual, I closed my eyes as I hummed softly.

I could feel people looking at me, but I don't care, I'm used to the staring from the skating days, all the competitions and events and championships. It was nice though, being somewhere where people don't know who you are, not knowing that you're famous, it was relaxing.

Before I even knew it, I was time for me to leave and get food to eat and hang around with my little Yuri. I smiled more at the thought of that, but I could feel deep down that something was wrong, something must be wrong with Yuri, I frowned softly and grabbed my bag and headed for the door, I opened it and looked at Yuri.

"Viktor!" he almost yelled my name, I smiled and couldn't help but attack my little piggy in a bear hug, I wanted to spin him around happily.

Yuri soon relaxed into my hug after a minute, he was getting confident again…..Until there was loud squealing behind us...I looked at the door, It seemed Tamaki? Left the door open, meaning my full class could see us, their squeals are hell, I don't like it.

I smiled at Yuri before smiling at Tamaki and his weird rant, what was he ranting about? He was talking way too fast.I frowned softly feeling Yuri getting tense again. I have to distract him, make him happy again.

Without thinking I link my arms with his and start skipping away quickly with him..well I'm dragging him...BUT STILL, I started singing a song from one of the oldest musicals I know, "The Wizard Of Oz". Soon we were away from the group and their weird whispering, and were at the fountain right in front of the school, in the courtyard, I sat down beside Yuri and watched him eat his small amount of food. Sometimes he eats to little and I worry, but he always seems to be okay most of the time, so I won't bring it up….after all he seems so sad….and upset and he is clearly hiding something. He knew I knew, but he didn't speak...Looks like I'm going to need to ask him, for him to talk to me. I forgot about the food in my bag and looked at Yuri intensely.

"Yuri...what is wrong? What Happened?" I asked him quietly and I stared into his eyes, as he started back into mine. I seen him swallow the piece of apple he had in his mouth, he cleared his throat slightly and looked down avoiding my gaze.

"N-Nothing Viktor" he said unconvincingly, making me frown, I held Yuris face, making him look me back in the eyes, I sighed softly.

"Yuri...again...What is wrong?" I asked again softly and tried to comfort him as much as I could, so he would tell me. It worked because he said something that made me genuinely angry "I'm getting bullied, but a kid in my class" he whispered almost inaudibly.

* * *

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V**_

The bell rang again, It was a nice day that day, the sun was out and the sakura blossoms were in bloom, the school gave a half day before of the beautiful weather. An enraged Russian and a nervous Japanese man were walking the empty halls of the school. The Japanese man was trying to calm down the angry Russian.

"It's nothing Viktor" The nervous one said and grabbed the angry mans arm, to try and stop him from finding and beating up the bully.

"It is not okay" came the angry reply from the Russian, as he huffed. The Russian had a feeling of who was bullying him, he just had to find the person.

Protests from the nervous boy fell on deaf angry ears. The had got up on the second floor, after searching the ground floor. "Please Viktor! Lets just go and train" the Japanese man begged slightly "No Yuri" came the short irritated reply from the angry man.

They two males stood in front of the 'abandoned' 3rd music classroom, still bickering quietly, until the Russian pushed the door open, ignoring the protests of the more timid man.

The two were blinded and assaulted with hundreds of petals from roses a choir of voices accompanying them a few seconds later "Welcome~" but they two did not react for a minute.

The Russians eyes snapped open a second later and glared slightly, mainly at the people he had found out were in Yuris class. His glared back on his face, his voice was harsh, very harsh for once, and he was not happy go luck like the group had seem him earlier "Who is bullying Yuri!" the Russian demanded and the place fell completely silent, all eyes on a orange haired boy, whose arms are crossed, but still there was no talking, no noise, only loud, burning silence again.

* * *

 _Hi guys, So I have decided that I will try and post_ _ **1**_ _new chapter a week, either at the weekend or on Mondays. If I don't post then it will be a week late, because I have school and college and stuff. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter._

 _Coming up next! What will Viktor do to Hikaru when he knows for sure that he is the bully, will Viktor completely lose his temper?_

 _Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Authors Note!

_Hello all of my amazing readers! I am currently here to apologise for the long wait for a new update, but sadly you'll have to wait longer. I'M SOO SORRY._

 _This month I have been very busy, sorting out flights, dealing and getting ready from Prom and doing concert rehearsals, choir rehearsals and concerts with my school. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner, BUT GOOD NEWS! As everything is finished fotnme, hopefully things will return back to normal next week!_

 _Meaning Updates should go back to normal! And the next update should be up for next Monday hopefully, if there are any delays, I will make sure to let all you wanderful people know sooner. Again I'm sorry for the missed and late updates._

 _THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!_


	4. Talking to the Bully - Part 1

**Host Club! On Ice: Chapter 3 (4) - Talking to the Bully**

* * *

 _ **3rd person P.O.V**_

Still figures, just still figures and silence as everyone stared at one particular person, Hikaru Hitachiin, accusing eyes slightly narrowed at him, with a pair of slightly frightened eyes started at their Russian friend. Suddenly the Russian silently strolled across the room stopping right in front of the orange haired boy "You have been bullying my Yuri da?" what came out of the Russian was cold and icy, something not even his Japanese companion had heard come from the Russians mouth. The tension in the room only grew as there continue to only be silence.

* * *

 _ **Yuri's P.O.V**_

I stand completely rooted to the ground beneath my feet, scared, I had never really seen Viktor like this, I mean there wa that one time he was harsh with me right before a competition...but I understand what he was trying to do now.

I shift uncomfortably on my feet after a minute of pure silence "Please Viktor….lets go.." I plead slightly, and very slowly I walk over to Viktor, lightly grabbing onto his arm "No Yuri, we are going to deal with this right now" His voice was as cold as ice, I shivered and looked down, It was like getting ice burn with the tone of his voice.

I again shift on my feet, I felt like I could really go for a ran and to the dance studio to calm down….it was very tempting.

"I haven't been bullying him! I've just been pointing out that he's a liar, he isn't an Athlete, there is no way he is here on a sports scholarship" Came the voice of Hikaru Hitachiin. I look up at him slightly, only to be met with a glare as he glared at me. I open my mouth to protest but I am cut off by my favorite angry Russian best friend "Yuri is an Athlete, very much an athlete, we have been training together for years now" he said still cold and icey, I shivered again at the tone, if I didn't know better I would have thought that Viktor was made out of ice.

I look around and see the others shiver also at the tone of his voice 'So it isn't just me that sees this as cold' I think to himself. I look down at my hand and I start playing with the gold ring that Viktor gave me, It was a source of comfort to me down. I start thinking back to the day he game it to me, everyone of our friends thought we had gotten engaged, I smile softly and sigh, it was a good memory.

"Oh please how can HE be an athlete! He has no muscle! Tamaki has more muscle and he's a weakling!" The Hitachiin yelled ignoring the yells of a Blond man with purple eyes 'That must be Tamaki' I thought to myself and sighed again.

The sudden beeping from my watch caught the attention of Viktor, he huffed slightly and sighed "we will settle this another time, but right now, it is time for training" Hikaru smirked and scoffed slightly "Yeah sure, you both are probably going to go home and do nothing the rest of the day and live out your commoner life"

Viktor shook suppressing the urge to argue back at him, after all, he got everything about them wrong. He pointed at the changing room that they had "Go change Yuri" he said to me and I slowly dragged myself to the the Changing rooms.

I stare at my training clothes I had in my bag, my usual training clothes….The skin tight black tee-shirt, the black track suit bottoms and the matching thermo fleece that come with it and the black gloves to protect me hands if I fell.

I step out of the changing room, Viktor already changed surprisingly, in his usual black suit and trench coat, he looked ready go to, being back to being giddy.

I smiled at him, not noticing that the host club had followed us into the changing room. I held the fleece in my hands, we were not on the ice yet, so I didn't need it at the moment

"Come now little piggy" Viktor said with a smile, clapping his hands slightly. I smile back at him, happy his happy self is back. From the corner of my eye, I notice the host club, the gaping face of Tamaki was what stood out the most.

Without paying much more attention to them, Viktor and I walked out the room and down into the courtyard, It was going to be the usual warm up, Viktor rides his bike and I ran with him, it helps so much.

* * *

 _ **Viktor's P.O.V**_

I was upset...that was to say the least, I was fuming at that twin, bullying my little Yuri and talking back to me like that, that child must have never been disciplined as a child. I shake my head as I wait for Yuri.

We had left that club for now, but I will finish that business I had with them next time, Yuris training is much more important. I watch and help him stretch as much as possible….I don't want him getting hurt because he didn't have a full stretch.

I mount my bike, and smile more "we will do five laps of the school before going to the Ice rink" I said and saw Yuri nod his head, not long off I kick off the bike and start pedaling around the school Yuri following close behind me.

I didn't notice till the end of the first lap that the host club had followed us outside 'hmmm….they must want to see what Yuri is truly made off" I thought to myself and smirked, I started pedaling faster, Yuri still being able to keep up with me with almost no problems. Soon with every lap I was speeding up, Yuri only falling back a very little bit, but he was okay….Yuri always had a lot of stamina, that's what made him an amazing figure skater. It soon was the last lap, I was going fast, Yuri only about one and a half meters away from me and my bike. I smile, we were so close to the exit of the school and then we would be away to the ring. Suddenly though I hear a thud but...I didn't think much of it...Yuri was right behind me...right?

* * *

 _ **Yuri's P.O.V**_

It was so fast...I was following Viktor, we usually done this type of training and warm up, I wasn't that far from Viktor, he didn't turn his bike to avoid something...so how did there suddenly get a branch in my way. I tripped and landed on my arm and wrist but that wasn't going to stop me...I got up and followed Viktor again, it seems he hasn't noticed I had fallen...good. I run at the same pace behind Viktor again as I leave the school happily.

* * *

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V**_

As the two new students leave the school, the ones that are left all turn to a moody orange haired twin "why did you do that Hikaru?" asked the leader of the host club, having witnessed the boy purposely trip the new student "he was a liar" was all the boy said before going inside and up to the music room, the other six members just looked in the direction of the two students that had just left, a little concern showing on their faces before also walking in and going to the music room...now ready to open the doors to the female population of the school for the day.

* * *

 _Hey everyone, I'm so sorry! this chapter is sooo bad, but I din't really plan this one, I was in a hurry to write is because I didn't want to keep you waiting longer...I am really sorry this isn't good at all...I typed his chapter today because I am flying to England on Wednesday and I wanted to get a chapter out before I left._

 _Again this is just a spur of the moment chapter, but I'm afraid it isn't that good, so please forgive me, the next chapter will be much much better._


	5. Talking to the Bully - Part 2

_**Host Club! On Ice: Chapter 4 - Talking to the bully (Part 2)**_

 _3rd person P.O.V_

5:30am not a noise could be heard, birds were still asleep outside and the sky was still dark outside the small but cosy apartment for two male students. 5:30am a time in the early morning in which no one except adult workaholics should be up at, but inside the nice apartment of a glasses wearer and a silver headed boy there was someone awake. The glasses wearer quietly sleeping in his bed still, sporting several new bruises. The Silver haired boy however was awake in bed, he didn't move to get up, he just lay there awake, while even the brown curly haired dog slept at the bottom of his bed. The male sighed and rolled onto his side, but still he didn't get up.

* * *

 _Viktors P.O.V_

I stare silently at my wall, I don't know why I'm up at this time, I know I should be feeling tired and sleepy but I' not...and I don't know why. I sigh again and turn back onto my back, now staring up at the ceiling, slowly I start thinking back to training yesterday. I couldn't understand what happened at training, Yuri had hurt himself quite a bit. Did I push him to hard, was I a bad coach.

Yuri my best friend and student had fallen at training, he was trying to do my signature jump, but something wasn't right, I could see it on his face, I could see….pain, because I could call him over, I seen his ankle falter and he jumped, landing badly on it, he feel hard onto the brick hard ice. He didn't seem to hurt as he helped him off the ice, a few scraps here and there, but his arm wasn't….right. The fall had caused him to fracture the bones in his wrist, he was in so much pain and yet...I did not notice.

I shake my head slightly and try to clear my head of what happened, Yuri was fine now and he could keep training, I just had to do his skates up for him for a while...which I will happily do for my little piggy.

Slowly I reach over to my phone and pick it up, the screen flickered to life displaying the time for me in big bold black numbers, **06:00 (6am)** , I groan softly and slowly got up out of my bed, shivering very slightly as my bare feet landed on the cold hardwood floor. I pull on my green house-coat and slipped my slippers on before stretching, yawning I look at the ball of curls right at the bottom of my bed, Makkachin that lazy old dog was still sleeping even though I was now up.

I smile softly, he always manage to cheer me up. I quickly got ready for the day ahead of me, Showering, getting dressed in the uniform and making breakfast, getting Makkachin up and then the hardest task of all….waking up Yuri. Quietly I knocked on Yuris door and heard nothing, knocking louder I got the same response….nothing, grinning, I burst into the room and jump on top of the bed, startling Yuri awake "GoodMorning Yuri~" I yell happily at him and watch him searching sleepily for his glasses on his bedside table "Breakfast is on the table, shower and I'll see you when I get back" I said and walked out the room happily, after making sure that Yuri was up and getting ready for school, I don't know why, but I always got up at 6am and then got Yuri up at 6:30am.

Humming softly, I whistle for Makkachin before yelling for him "Makkachin! Walkies!" I yell and grab the leash as I see Makka run towards me, clipping the leash onto the collar I walk out with the excited dog. I walk him quietly until a semi familiar person came into my view. It was that girl, the one in the host club, dressed as a dude, what was her name….hm…."Haruhi?" I accidently blurt out, but I was correct, she turned around and blinked at him "Viktor?" well…..oops

* * *

 _Haruhi's P.O.V_

I had just finished my chores for that morning, just the small ones like making my bed and putting a washing on, my father must have forgotten to do them before heading to work, I sighed softly, just leaving the house to walk to school, because of where I lived and because I can't afford a personal driver, I just walked the 3 miles to school every morning. I make sure I have everything and look presentable before leaving the house, yawing I start walking down the street just thinking quietly to myself until a familiar Russian voice stops me "Haruhi?" I turn around and see Vitkor, he looked very confused at me "Viktor?" I say back sounding just as confused, 'why was he here? Was he working with the host club to spy on me? No...he doesn't get on with them much at the moment...hm…' I think to myself before noticing the dog he had on a leash next to him.

Slowly I walk over to him, confused as to why he was here, Kyoya had told us that he and Yuri were rich like the rest of the school, so why not live away with the other rich people "why are you here?" I ask him, it came out colder than what I wanted. Oops. I sigh softly, was about to apologise when he started talking "I'm walking Makkachin" he said happily and pat the dog's head happily, a smile on his face "I live just down the street" he said and hummed, he smiled as his curly brown dog approached me and sniffed me, before licking my hand and wagging its tail excitedly. I smile slightly, the dog reminds me of its owner. I shake my head slightly to clear my head 'they live here, weird' I think to myself before checking the time, I'm behind schedule "Sorry Viktor, I have to go now..or I'll be late for school" I said and sigh again. Slowly I start walking away before his voice stops me "wait! We will give you a ride to school" he said happily and had a goofy smile on his face when I look back at him.

That look he had...I couldn't say no "Fine" I say and smile, he smiled even more and lead me to the place he lived. I did not expect them to life in an apartment like me, after all...these are rich people.

"Yuri! We have a guest!" he yelled out to the shy black haired boy, after he had cleaned his shoes at the door. Hearing noises from the kitchen I look at the doorway to see a sleepy looking Yuri walk into the living room with a slice of toast hanging out his mouth, his hair was wet and his uniform was a mess unlike yesterday when he was tidy and proper, and that's when I notice the wrist brace, without thinking I speak "I am sorry Hikaru hurt you right before you left" Yuri froze at that and looked at Viktor who hadn't been listening, before relaxing, he mentioned me into the kitchen and does as I was asked, I walked into the kitchen.

Almost as soon as he had closed the door, he began begging me, but he as talking to fast and to hysterical for me to properly understand what he was talking about "wait...wait Yuri...you're talking to fast… can't understand you" I explain calmly, he took a deep breath and relaxed "sorry" he mumbled before walking calmly.

* * *

 _Yuri's P.O.V_

I was happy Haruhi was here, She's nice to me, but she almost told Viktor what had happened yesterday, which would be bad….very bad. After talking so fast that she couldn't understand me, and that I couldn't breath, I apologise to her softly and work on catching my breath, I don't have much stamina in the morning….not before my morning coffee.

Clearing my throat, I look at Haruhi properly "Please don't tell Viktor about what happened with the branch yesterday...he doesn't know...and It will be bad if he found out, he sounds happy now...but he can change at a split second" I explained and kept my voice down so that Viktor didn't hear me.

Both Haruhi and myself look at the door as Viktor walked in happily "Taxi is here" he said and ran out, I put my coffee in a takeaway cup and smile at Haruhi weakly "lets good...he can get like an impatent child when left waiting" I explain and walk Haruhi out, I make sure Makkachin had plenty of food and water before locking the door and joining Viktor and Haruhi in the Taxi "To Ouran Highschool, Please" he ask the taxi driver and sip my coffee as we start moving towards the school for another day of...hell?

Without realising it, I started playing with the straps on my wrist brace before feeling a hand on top of mine, I look up to see it's Viktors, smiling softly at him, I nod my head in thanks and slip my coffee again, stopping myself from slipping back into a happy comfy sleep.

As the school gets into view I slowly sink back down in my seat, frowning and slightly clinging to the seat, I really didn't want to be here, not again. Thankfully the taxi stops at the gate, not going into the school grounds, everyone climbs out the taxi and I pay the £10 taxi fare and also got out the car. My bag tightly in my grip as I walk up to the school doors as Haruhi and Viktor happily talked, a small smile also making its way onto my face, but that quickly faded as I see who was standing in front of the school doors...the damn host club, I sigh and look down.

The violet eyes male stepped forward and tackle hugged Haruhi almost as soon as he has seen her, talking about how cute she was and why she was here with us. It took her a minute to understand him "Tamaki-Senpai, please put me down" she said and looked relieved when he did as he was told "and for your question, I'm here with Viktor and Yuri because….." she looked at us and hesitated "they were on the way to school and passed me, before stopping and offered me a left because I was running late" she said making an excuse. Tamaki when started to go off in one again, talking about how poor she was and how much of a burden it must be for her, she groaned held her head to ignore him, I felt sorry for her.

Soon our attention was caught by a professional like voice "Tamaki, we are here to apologise, not to talk about how burdened Haruhi is with being poor and not being able to change that" the glasses wearer of the group said before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then mentioned to my fractured wrist, catching the group's attention.

Tamaki soon got up and stopped acting like...Viktor "I am so sorry for Hikaru's actions yesterday, with him tripping you and hurting you" he said and both Haruhi and I froze, before slowly looking over at Viktor….he looked Fuming.

"He did what" Viktor said sinisterly and I knew...he had realized what had happened.

* * *

 _Viktor's P.O.V_

My mind was reeling, what had he said, that brat had hurt him...not my training, he had tripped him, I could feel eyes on me, and the two I came to school with today slowly back away. I look at them with emotionless eyes "Follow me" I said dryly, my accent coming through even thicker than usual. Slowly I lead them to their club room, closing the door when everyone was in. I glared darkly at the Hikaru kid "Who do you think you are! Picking on a kind you do not know, accusing him of being a liar, is your life that boring that you have to degrade others to make yourself feel better!" it had started..the rant "what are you bullying him for! Because he doesn't look like a lit match stick, because he actually has muscle, because he actually has friends other than a group that only hangs with you before they have to!" I yell at him before stopping and panting softly.

"If you continue to bully Yuri….I...I…" just as I was about to finish my sentence I was hugged, only one person would hug me in this situation...and that would be Yuri, smiling softly I hug him back, I was calming down and then I realized what I had said, I had been very harsh on him,...ouch.

"Look I...I'm sorry...I…" and again, was cut off by the doors being thrown open...what now…

* * *

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

As the group and two others started at the Russian in shock they could not have prepared themselves for what was about to happen, the big heavy elegant doors to the host club slammed open and a blast of light blinked anyone that had seen the door open, three female voices could be heard, singing in a choir type way "Lobelia~" the voices as song a three girls walked in and insulted the leader Tamaki "we students of Lobelia are back for Haruhi! And this time we will win!" they said and struck little poses as they then went and started fussing about Haruhi "we will compete, the winning school gets Haruhi and we choose the sport" the leading girl said as the host club only listened "we have chosen Figure skating, you have one week to prepare" they said together before pirouetting out the room, leaving the host club and Viktor and Yuri, standing in shock. The host club minus Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori-senpai screamed all at once "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

 _/Hey guys! So I'm home and I decided to do a chapter! I hope it's okay, if there are any mistakes then you might want to know it's 1:30am my time when finishing this chapter, so sorry if there are any errors. Also, my college course starts next week, so my updates might not get any better….I'm sorry and please enjoy the chapter, see ya ^_^_

 _/PS: I read all the comments and I would like to say thanks for all the support from everyone, all English and Spanish speakers, Thank you (Gracias) and again sorry for making you wait (Los siento)_

 _/PPS: You guys are all amazing!_


End file.
